Un harem mas
by Minato Yagami 17
Summary: Una historia donde nuestro condimento favorito se mete en un lio por una noche muy movida (historia escrita solo por ocio)
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Pokemon es propiedad de su creador Satoshi Tajiri y de Nintendo, la trama es de mi pertenencia.**

 **Esto será rápido...eh...luego de jalada y media durante este año, se me vino a la mente esto.**

ㇸ5 **¿Y si hacemos otro harem...?** **ㇸ5 (N/A: Si lo leyeron cantando les gusta frozen)(** **puto frozen la canción se me pego)**

 **Hare lo siguiente...mismo idiota, 5 chicas, y nada relacionado con mi historia anterior, lo que seria nada de Oc y asi la cosa.**

 **Bueno, es mejor empezar para que vean de que va a trata.**

 **Asi que empezamos.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Inicio de los problemas.**

Era una mañana tranquila en pueblo paleta

¿?: KYAAA...

Bueno, no tan tranquila...

En una pequeña residencia, un chico de pelo azabache el cual ya conocemos, salio despavorido solo en ropa interior.

¿?: Vuelve aqui Ash Ketchum y danos una explicación.

Ash: Cuando no quieran matarme.-les dijo a lo lejos.

(Tiempo despues)

Ash: Que bueno que Pikachu se tomo la molestia de traerme algo de ropa...bueno.-en el centro del pueblo, en una banca, el morocho se puso a pensar lo que sucedió.-veamos...que demonios paso ayer.

*Flashback*

Reciéntemente Ash regresaba de Kalos, en si no gano la liga, pero ganar la final le levanto los ánimos lo suficiente para saber cuanto a crecido como entrenador.

A su lado, lo acompañaba cierta peli miel, Serena decidió seguir al azabache con la excusa de continuar con su viaje y no darse por vencida (ademas de confesarse con su amor secreto).

Serena: Sabes, Kanto a cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que estuve aqui.

Ash: Tienes razón, eh estado viajando tanto que ya ni siquiera me di cuenta, lastima que Clemont y Bonnie se quedaron en kalos.

Serena: Tranquilo, sabemos que tenían cosas que hacer _para mi suerte.-lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja._

Ash: Es una lastima...-cuando se dieron cuenta estaban en la entrada.-bueno, ya llegamos, ¿Y que te parece?

Serena: Increíble, es mas grande de lo que recordaba.

Ash: Muy bien, el ultimo en llegar hace la cena.

Serena: Oye espera eso es trampa.-ambos asi corrieron por todo el pueblo, hasta que finalmente llegado a casa del azabache.

Ash: Bueno, llegamos y...que raro.-pensó de repente.

Serena: ¿Pasa algo malo?

Ash: Tranquila, no es nada...es solo que cada vez que regresó, Mr mime siempre esta esta afuera barriendo o arreglando el jardín, bueno, no tiene que ser nada grave, tal vez solo este descanzando...sera mejor que entremos.-dice y la chica asiente.

Pikachu: "esto me da mala espina"

Cuando están a punto de entrar, la puerta se abre de golpe, revelando a una mujer de pelo castaño con su típica sonrisa, y si, era la madre del condimento.

Delia: Vaya...que bueno que llegaste hijo.

Ash: Me alegra saber que estas bien.

Delia: Y veo que trajiste a otra hermosa jovencita.

Ash: (confundido) ¿Como que a otra?.

Serena: (pensando) *¿De que habla?

Delia: A si, a dentro hay una sorpresa que seguro que te encantara.

Ash: ¿En serio?.-cuando todos entraron, el silencio se hizo presente hasta que...

¿?: Ash...que gusto de verte de nuevo.- rápidamente y sin avisar corrió hasta donde estaba y lo tiro al piso.

Ash: (sorprendido) Dawn...vaya, no me esperaba que estuvieras aqui.

¿?: Esa tipa se me adelantó.-ahora de la cocina, u a chica de pelo anaranjado

Ash: Misty, tu tambien.

¿?: No te sientas la importante.-ahora una chica de pelo castaño amarrado en dos coletas salia de otra habitación.

Ash: May...¿Como...?

¿?: Se nota que aun son una niñitas.

Ash: Iris...ok, estoy muy confundió.

Serena: Ash...puedo saber quienes son estas chicas.-lo dice un poco molesta.

Ash: Son una viejas amigas...jejej...no espere que estuvieran aqui.

Delia: Bueno...y puedo saber quienes la chica chica que te acompaña.

Ash: Bueno, ellas es Serena y...

*flashback interrumpido*

Misty: Lo encontré chicas...esta por aquí.-gritaba la peli naranja.

Ash: Maldición...no puedo tener un momento a solas.-asi solo se dispuso a correr de nuevo, mietras tanto las chicas lo iban siguiendo.

May: De esta no te salvas.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Y aquí se me seco el cerebro, pero bueno, ya saben como trabajo, asi que nos vemos a la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: Pokemon es propiedad de su creador Satoshi Tajiri y de Nintendo, la trama es de mi pertenencia.**

 **Rápido el cap 2...en serio que hasta yo me doy miedo.**

 **Bueno...solo disfruten el cap.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Un secreto.**

Paso el tiempo hasta que finalmente las chicas atraparon al azabache, ahora lo tenían amarrado a un árbol.

Ash: ¿Como supieron donde estaban?

Dawn: Pikachu nos lo dijo.-decía muy inocente.

Ash: Rata traidora...me la vas a. pagar.

Mientras en otra parte...

Pikachu: No pienses mal de mi Ash...ellas me obligaron.-dijo la rata con hepatitis mientras estaba rodeado de varias hembras, pertenecientes a las chicas.

De regreso con Ash...

Misty: Ahora queremos que nos expliques lo de esta mañana.

Ash: Ya les dije que no se nada...se los juro.

Iris: Por favor, no creo que de la nada hayamos aparecido en ti cama y...(sonrojada) dinos porque lo hiciste.

Ash: No lo hice con intención, de hecho no recuerdo como terminamos en esa situación.

Serena: Ahora que lo pienso, yo tampoco recuerdo lo que paso a noche.-dice un poco pensativa.

May: Ahora te pondrás de su lado.

Serena: No es eso...pero díganme, ¿Recuerdan algo de lo que paso a noche?.-eso pone pensativas a las femase.

Misty: Ahora que lo mencionas yo tampoco recuerdo...¿Tu May?.-dice y la coordinadora y esta niega.

Dawn: Yo tampoco recuerdo nada.

Iris: Igual que yo.

Las 5 se quedan pensando un poco, nada les llegaba a la mente, por lo que decidieron buscar ideas por ellas mismas, por lo que decidieron regresar a la casa Ketchum, llevándose al azabache con sigo como si de su prisionero de tratase.

Una vez ahi, empezaron buscando por toda la habitación del antes mencionado.

Ash: Por favor, no oculto nada en este lugar.

Misty: Tranquilo, solo nos aseguramos

Ash: ¿Asegurarse de que...?

Serena: Chicas encontré algo.-dijo sacando una caja blanca.

Ash: (preocupado)Espera...Serena, ¿Donde lo encontraste?.

Serena: Estaba en el armario.

Dawn: Dame eso.-le arrebata la caja.-veamos que tiene adentro.

Ash: No espera Dawn, no la habrás.

Dawn: ¿Porque?...¿Ocultas algo aqui?, si es asi es mejor revisar lo que tiene adentro.-empezo a abrir lentamente la caja, mientras el entrenador estaba sudando frio, estuvieron a punto de abrír la caja cuando otra voz interrumpe el momento.

Delia: Hay mi cabeza...veo que ya esta despiertos.-decía agarrandose la cabeza.

Misty: Asi es señora Ketchum.-dice un poco nerviosa, disimulando que no pasaba nada.

Delia: Bueno, bajare a ver si mimey ya preparo el desayuno.-todas asienten y esperan a que se vaya.

May: Ya se fue, abre la caja Dawn.

Dawn: Ya voy...-cuando se dio cuenta ya no tenia nada en las manos.-eh...¿Donde esta?.

Serena: ¿Y donde esta Ash?.-lo único que encontraron fue las sogas desamarradas.

Todas: ¡REGRESA AQUI Y SE HOMBRE ASH KETCHUM!.-gritaron fuertemente que hasta en todo pueblo paleta se escucho.

*Mientras tanto en otro lugar...*

Ash: Pensé que no la contaba...lo bueno es que pude recuperar esto.-decía mientras veía la caja detenidamente.-aun no tienen que saber que es lo que tengo aqui, será mejor que la oculte en otro lugar.-simplemente se levanta y decide regresar por donde vino.-"ahora quiero saber...como rayos termine en esta situación".-pensó mientras se le venia aquella escena y la cara se le ponía roja.-y peor aun, ¿Quien mas lo sabra?.

¿?: ¿Quieres que te responda?

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí...espero que les allá gustado, nos vemos ala siguiente.**


End file.
